ephemeral_riftfandomcom-20200214-history
Ephemeral Rift
Ephemeral Rift, also known as ER and Uncle E, is an ASMR content creator on YouTube. Biography Ephemeral Rift, outside of the character and channel, goes by the name of Paul. He has a wife and son, and is in his mid 40's. Paul has stated during a Q&A that he's been creative all his life and for that reason in 2011 started his own Youtube channel by the name of Ephemeral Rift. The name according to him at the time was supposed to be two mysterious words put together and had no real meaning. During that time he would upload videos of clouds moving or of himself playing the Native American flute. However, because of the way his channel went, much of his earlier work has been taken down. He did this himself so as to not detract from the current style of his videos. At some point during early 2012, he encountered ASMR on YouTube and decided to bring his creativity to ASMR. He started creating videos depicting traditional ASMR sounds like crinkling, typing, tapping, whispering, etc. He also began experimenting with some basic outlines for characters early on like a POV walking around video of what it's like to be a zombie. He branched out from there, creating the Bag Thing, Lampshade, and an early version of the Sammich Man. Paul started focusing more on the experimental and character driven ASMR videos rather than traditional videos. This video is widely recognized as being his creepiest and is one of the earliest depictions of Margaret. Early 2013 brought the introduction of the main 'villain' in the Rift Multiverse; that of Professor Clemmons. He wasn't depicted as being evil back then as he is shown to be trying to get a nap rather than experiment on subjects. The story branches out from here. [May want to cut down this section a bit, undecided] Ephemeral Rift portrays himself a few times on the channel. The character is just him in the Rift multiverse. Usually videos depicting himself are random plot points. still incomplete References Q&A - Answering Viewer Questions [ ASMR ] Trivia * Paul is 5'10 and left handed. * His wife doesn't appear in any of his videos, although in some Professor Clemmons demos viewers have suspected she's behind the camera. * He has converted a bedroom in the family home into a studio to shoot his videos in. Some other rooms in his home are probably used as well. * Although his wife doesn't experience ASMR she and the rest of his family are aware of what he does and sometimes watches his videos. * Paul's favorite color is red. * Paul's favorite deodorant is Old Spice Classic, though he doesn't wear it. He likes it because it reminds him of his father. * Paul lives in Pennsylvania. Near Philadelphia. * Paul works an 8 hour job then spends 3-6 hours at night working on his videos. He works strictly at night to reduce noise. * Although he has refused to state directly where he works he has mentioned he works for a bank but not in finance. Many have speculated he works as a fraud expert. * Responding to being called creepy, Paul had this to say. * Paul listened to hard rock music in high school and memorized many lyrics.